Clash of Tales
by Shizuka4
Summary: *strong language* A fic that begins with a disasterous Apparition test, sending the Harry Potter cast to Domino city, where they're trapped. Who comes to save the day other than our dear sweet Bakura. WARNING!! HP and the Order of the Phoenix spoilers!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Happy happy joy joy, is what I would be thinking if I owned YGO. Or Harry Potter. Well! I've decided to start a HP/YGO story, only the YGO cast will not be going to Hogwarts, but the HP gang will be going to Domino, like it or not. Rated for strong language, and possible blood and gore. WARNING!! Major spoilers from the fifth book! *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had a big day ahead of them. All of these fine young men (and women) would be taking the Apparation tests that day for their official license. They stood outside of the Ministry of Magic, where they would be taking the tests. They were let into a room one by one, and after their test, they would sit in a corner of the room to watch the others. Goyle was last on the list, for some strange reason, so he had to wait until the end. After hearing various booms from the other side of the sculpture-laden door, he heard his name called. He entered the room, where a Ministry official stood. Everyone else was in the corner. He walked out to the middle of the room, yelled something that was inaudible to the others, and suddenly, everyone felt as if they were traveling by Floo powder. After the dizziness stopped, Harry stood up, and saw his glasses were broken. "Archillus Repairo" he whispered, pointing his wand at his glasses. They came together again, never once hinting to their near death experience. Everyone else started waking up, as well. They stood up, mended what needed mending, and looked around. It was night, and they were, in the middle of what looked like the downtown of a muggle city. They began walking, not caring that everyone was staring at their questionable apparel. Hermione was first to speak, as she read a sign that was in front of a huge fountain.  
"Welcome to Domino City" read the sign.  
  
"God, I need booze." Bakura was thinking to himself as he walked along the busy streets of Domino, clad in his favorite leather suit. Regular black T-shirt complimented by a black vest, black pants that clung down to the knees, then flared out down to his knee-high leather boots, slightly high heel. He also wore strips of leather that extended from the wrist to mid forearm, laced together underneath, with a leather lace. At the wrist, there were silver buttons circling the strip of leather. He liked this outfit. He really did, so he was pissed when he heard someone said to someone else,  
"That guy in the leather looks like a Thestral." Then there were giggles. They came from a crowd op oddly dressed teens in front of the "Welcome to Domino" sign. He walked over to them, a few cowering in his wake.  
"I demanded to know who called me a Fester! Tell me NOW!" A girl in the front with really frizzy hair laughed out loud, as did a boy with really messed up hair, glasses, and piercing green eyes. The others giggled a little bit.  
"I demand to know what the hell you two think is so goddamn funny!" Bakura was pissed now, as he tended to get when he wanted booze, and people were taunting him.  
"Well, for one it's a THESTRAL, not a FESTER, and you really do look like one." Snapped a young boy who had a smirk on, and almost white, blond hair, kinda like Bakura's. Bakura marched through the crowd, people backing off from either side, and walked directly in front of the boy who had made that comment. He picked up the boy, who was now on the ground, by the clothes he was wearing.  
"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." He whispered to the boy. He heard a rustling of fabric, and suddenly, all the others had out little sticks of different lengths and colors. Bakura dropped the boy, and looked at them curiously. The blond boy too had a little stick out, holding it as a sword. Bakura laughed.  
"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you." Yelled another boy from the front of the group; he had really red hair, and a lot of freckles. He whispered to the boy with the green eyes and the unkempt hair. Bakura could read lips, so he didn't need to hear them.  
"What the hell is a Patronus?" Asked Bakura; delighting in the stunned face he got from the both of them. The boy in the red hair nudged the other to do something. He complied, much to the dislike of the girl with the frizzy hair.  
"Don't do it, Harry. Were in a muggle city!" She also tried to whisper, but Bakura, as said above could read lips.  
"And what the hell is a muggle?" asked Bakura, slightly confused. The boy with the bad hair, stepped forward, and the girl put her face in her hands. The boy waved the stick and yelled something.  
"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, and a silver white thing came out from the tip of his stick, it was a stag, and it galloped around before apparently not finding what it was looking for, and disappeared.  
"What the hell?" Bakura was confused now, but he had a feeling that these children had a lot to say.  
"I may not have the little stick thingies, but I can still do magic." He whispered. (He might not be able to, but he can in this story.) He put up his hand, and all their little stick thingies flew into it, he held tight on these. He was about as tall as them, but he knew he could beat them up if he wanted.  
"I have a feeling you guys have nowhere to go. You can stay in me and Ryou's basement. Follow me." He began walking down the street, and at first no one followed, but they guessed they had to, seeing as Bakura had their stick thingies.  
"I demand to know where we are." Said the boy who made the stag.  
"Well, I guess you were a little slow. The sign said, "Domino city, ne?"  
"Gomen, etoranze." Said the girl with the hair. Bakura stopped and turned. He looked at the girl, as did all the others.  
"I know where we are, by his use of the word "ne." We're in Japan, and this man is Japanese, I think. Am I right?" She looked at Bakura, and he nodded.  
"Yes, you are all in Japan at the moment." The others looked at him, pleading for a translation.  
"I said, "sorry, stranger" to him." Said the girl.  
"Well, I didn't think any of you could speak my language, seeing as how you all have a British accent. And you, girl, how did your accent in Japanese get so good?" Everyone wanted to know that as well.  
"For one, my name is Hermione, and I took a self study course on Japan over the summer, and I now speak fluently. Accents come naturally to my tongue in all languages." She said, a little arrogantly.  
"Well, then. All the more reason for you to stay at my house. I assure all of you, I'm only mad when I'm either insulted, or dead drunk, so you'll be safe with me." Naturally, none of them wanted to trust this man, but he kept walking. They finally reached his house, and even though it was about midnight, he yelled.  
"Ryou, we have company!" Another boy came down the stairs. He looked a lot like the man who had picked them up, but he looked younger, more innocent.  
"Nani?" He said groggily.  
"He said you have guests." Said Hermione. The others poked her, save three of them.  
"They're staying awhile. I'm putting them in the basement. Talk to them tomorrow, Ryou." Said Bakura. Now, Ryou was wide awake, and wanted to meet everyone, but Bakura told him to go back to bed, and he wasn't about to get beat up with guests in the house. He trudged upstairs, and whispered under his breath,  
"Baka Yami's. I don't see how Yugi puts up with his." Bakura led all of them into the kitchen, and then into the basement, which was HUGE, enough room to fit two groups their size comfortably.  
"I need my wand, Bakura." Said the girl with the hair, a little matter of factly. "I'll light the fire." Bakura thought about this for a moment.  
"Fine, but you know what I can do if you try anything." He handed her one, but she refused, pointing at a different one. Bakura gave her the other one. She grabbed a piece of paper off the floor, went over to the fire, and whispered something.  
"Lumos." She said. The tip of the wand glowed bright hot, igniting the piece of paper, and she threw it under the log. Soon the fire was crackling happily. Bakura stuck out his hand, and Hermione gave him the wand. He pointed to a corner, where a whole stack of sleeping bags was, and left the basement. They all heard a click. Meaning Bakura had locked them in. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* This story's got potential! Where will it go? PLX R&R! And tell me what you think! 


	2. DIE!

Disclaimer: I'm tired of this. Well! What'd you think of my first chapter? Well, if you're here, you were probably mildly interested. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Well, that's great! I'm stuck in a strange man's basement without a wand, with YOU three!" Malfoy was yelling at Harry, Ron and Hermione. The other's like Ron, for instance, was listening intently, about Japan, and muggle things, as they had never heard of most of it.  
"Well, you see, I think Goyle messed up on his Apparation test, so now were stuck here. I tried Apparating out of here, and it didn't work. Japan is a very small island, but crammed with people. It's amazing this Domino city isn't overpopulated. Japan is the expert in video games and especially anime, and/or manga." She pulled something out of her robes; it was a magazine, covered front to back in Japanese writing. It also had a character on the front. It looked like a yellow mouse.  
"This here is a Poke'mon, highly popular here in Japan, and America." Harry was only listening to her to be polite, as he knew all this from the things Dudley had had in his possession.  
"See here, it says, I believe, I'm afraid I can't read Kanji yet, I believe it says, "Pocket Monsters hits the Big Screen!" This was shortly after the first movie was released." Everyone was looking through it. Harry decided to make it worthwhile, pointing out the various Poke'mon.  
"This one is a Bulbasaur, this one's a Charmander, That's a Squirtle, and the one on the front is Pikachu." He was saying.  
Eventually, they all went to sleep, unrolling the sleeping bags in the corner.  
  
Bakura got up at 9:00 sharp, finding Ryou was already cooking breakfast. He went downstairs, after realizing he was still in the leather. He didn't care. He liked looking sexy.  
"Hey, hurry up with that, Ryou. Were going down to talk to the kids! Your English counterpart should know them. (A/N I'm bashing Ryou's dubbed voice, if you catch my drift.) " Ryou finished a huge stack of pancakes, and brought it downstairs. Everyone was still asleep, so Bakura went back into the kitchen, grabbed a frying pan, and a wooden spoon, went downstairs, and clanged all of them awake. After everyone ate, Bakura got up, and decided to go get something. He came back with Ryou's dresser contents, and threw it on the floor.  
"You all better get dressed in these, seeing as you look like total freaks." Bakura was sure he had heard someone mutter, "Thestral". Everyone got up. Then Hermione sat down again.  
"How am I supposed to dress in a room with eight boys in it?!" Bakura took care of that. Be grabbed a sleeping bag, and suspended it in a corner with two thumbtacks, so she could dress behind it.  
"Arigatou, Bakura-san" She said, picking up cloths.  
"I need practice, you know, with my Japanese. You'll help, no?" She was asking Bakura. Bakura nodded.  
After they were all dressed, Bakura picked up the phone and called people. He called the Katsuya siblings, the Kaiba brothers, Honda, Yugi, Yami, Mouse and his Yami. He only neglected to call Anzu. He told them about what had happened the previous night, and to come and meet the kids. They all said they would come, and they all did.  
"So, what are your guy's names?" Asked Yami. The kids were like on display, or at least, that's how they felt.  
"Well, Bakura already knows me, my name's Hermione. Hermione Granger." Said the said girl.  
"I'm Ron Weasly." Said Ron, turning from Seto's stare.  
"My name's none of your concern." Said the white haired boy.  
"I'd tell us, boy. I have enough people here that would be glad to beat your ass into the ground." Yelled Bakura. Seto kicked him, saying there were delicate ears in the room, pointing to Mokuba.  
"My name's Draco Malfoy." Everyone looked satisfied, and looked at the two larger boys behind him.  
"These are Crabbe, and Goyle." He said this, pointing to each one.  
"What's your name, kid?" Asked Honda, who was looking at the round- faced boy, who had not spoken since the test.  
"Neville." Said Neville simply.  
"And yours, you with the hair." Said Seto, snickering.  
"Harry Potter." Harry was pleasantly surprised when no one asked him to see his scar, or asked him really hard questions.  
"You still need to tell us your names." Said Ron.  
"Well, you all know me, my name's Bakura. That there is Seto Kaiba, he runs a computer corporation, and there's his brother Mokuba." Bakura pointed to the said people.  
"Depth charge.-"  
"Not quite, Hermione. "Bakurai" is depth charge." Said Bakura, a little smile on his face.  
"I'm quite capable of introducing myself, Bakura. And so is Mokuba." Said Seto coldly.  
"Seahorse. Wooden horse." Muttered Hermione.  
"My name's Yugi Mouto, and that there's Yami." Yugi said. They all noticed, as with Ryou and Bakura, Yugi and Yami looked a lot alike.  
"Games, darkness," said Hermione, again, under her breath.  
"I'm Ryou, you met me last night." Said Ryou, really happy like.  
"catching fish, companion, finishing,"  
"I'm Jou, and this is my sister, Shizuka." Said Jou, waiting to hear what Hermione had to say.  
"Older man, quiet or peaceful." She mumbled, and Jou was impressed.  
"I'm Honda." Said he, waiting to see if she got his name right, also.  
  
"Main question-" She began.  
"Nope. That's Hondai, not Honda." Said Honda, with a little flourish.  
  
"My name's Mouse, and this is my Yami." Said mouse, pointing to his Yami.  
Now that everyone had introduced himself or herself, they began talking of where the kids came from.  
"Where did you come from, and why were you dressed in those things? Asked Yami, looking at them.  
"I don't think we should tell you. It's supposed to be a secret." Said Hermione.  
"You're forgetting the fact that you're practically our hostages." Said Seto.  
"Ok, then. We come from a world of magic, where nothing is as it seems." Said Harry, a little irritably. Everyone in the room laughed. Everyone.  
"well, then, well tell you about our lives, and then maybe you'll tell us about yours." Said Bakura.  
"I'm a three thousand year old person, a spirit, really, I live in this." He pointed at Ryou's gold thing handing from his neck.  
"I used to be a tomb robber in Egypt. A very famous one."  
"That's right! I did a study on Egyptian tomb robbers! But you had a scar on your cheek, then." Hermione said.  
"Maybe you know all of us. Anyway, yes I did have one, but that's not the point. I also hated him" pointing to Yami "and he hated me because-"  
"He was the pharaoh! I get it now!" yelled Hermione enthusiastically.  
  
"And you were a priest, you tried to conquer the world, right? She asked pointing to Seto. He nodded curtly.  
"Then why do you all look so much like each other? Are you guys brothers, or something?" Harry asked the appropriate people.  
They were cut off when they heard someone pounding on the door.  
"Damnit, Anzu. You're gonna die." Yelled Bakura, as he went to answer the door.  
"Apricot." Said Hermione. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Please R&R and tell me how you want Anzu to be a part of this story. 


	3. A Letter and a Feather

Okies! Well, I got three reviews, and they all kinda fit together, so I just wrote this. They were, Black Magician Girl, who wanted to make Anzu like in the manga. One girl who was, yet again, too lazy to put her name in, (literally) Wanted Anzu shot. YoukoVegito didn't even want her as part of the story. Well, I kinda found a way of putting all three together, so I'll just stick with it. Someone wanted to know who Mouse was. He is Malik; he just wants to be called Mouse. Also, I did the research on the names for the ones I didn't know for sure, like the Bakurai thing. I had a JapaneseEnglish Dictionary open in the Internet the whole time, and I cross-referenced the results with an EnglishJapanese Dictionary the whole time, so I got the translations as close as I could. Now that were all set, begin reading! *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Anzu is gonna die!" Yelled Bakura, before he answered the door. Bakura welcomed her graciously into their home, and led her to the basement, after getting hit across the face with a purse for not telling her what was going on. She ran into the basement, with the flailing Bakura behind her.  
"God, now I've done it." Thought Bakura, as he watched in horror as she went through, inspecting all of them. She came to Harry, and stopped her inspection.  
"I think you should look at this, guys." She said, staring at his forehead.  
"Man, get away from me!" Yelled Harry, as he pushed Anzu away from him. Everyone had already gotten a look at that thing on his head.  
"What is it?" Said Bakura, looking dazed. Malfoy took his chance. Bakura was still holding the wands, he didn't know why, but it worked to his advantage. He lunged at Bakura, grabbing any wand his hand came in contact with, and would you know it, he had Harry's. He stood back from everyone, pointing the wand at everybody.  
"You do as I say, or I'll kill someone!" Malfoy was out of his mind. Bakura could tell. He could read psychos.  
"Give me that thing now, before I'm forced to hurt you!" Yelled Bakura, knowing it's full potential, having busted a hole in his wall after messing with one. Malfoy was aimed like a murderer with a loaded gun.  
"I will do it." By now, everyone was standing, including the Hogwarts students. Everyone was silent. Yami moved with lightning quick reflexes. He jumped over the couch, ran behind the boy, and grabbed the hand with the wand.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Yelled Malfoy, trying to hit Yami. He did indeed hit Yami, but he couldn't die AGAIN, so it was reflected off of him and hit someone. No one could tell, because of the green explosion that ran through the room. They heard a scream, and then everything went dark. The lights flickered on again, and everyone saw Yami had bitten the hand that held onto him. They looked around, and saw someone lying motionless on the floor. It was Anzu. She'd been hit.  
"You goddamn bastard!" yelled everyone, and scrambled to Malfoy, trying to hit him as hard as he could. Bakura intervened, though. He stepped in between everyone else, and him.  
"You killed Anzu. You bastard! I will kill you if you even think about trying that again. And believe me, I'll know if you do." Yami pulled a roll of duct tape out of nowhere, and taped Malfoys mouth shut, and then bound his hands and feet. Everyone else held him down, until Yami came back with a canvas stuff bag for one of the sleeping bags. He fit him in it, and closed the top. They left him there so they could get a better look at Anzu. Yup, she was dead, all right, and, even though the whole cast of YGO wanted her dead, they just couldn't come to the realization that she was dead. Yami got up after feeling for a pulse, and not finding one. He walked over the squirming sleeping bag, and gave it a real good kick. He heard a muffled "oomph!" out of it, and he was getting ready to do it again, before Yugi went over to stop him.  
"We'll get that dufus later. Leave some for everyone else!" Yugi was in tears. He'd never seen a dead person before, and he swore, Anzu stared at him.  
"Suddenly, there was a scratching at the little window in the basement. Bakura went to see what it was. He opened the window, and a bird popped through the window. A white bird.  
"Hedwig!" Yelled Harry, as he had been missing her since he had arrived here. He went to go pick her up, and noticed she was carrying a letter. He took the letter off, and saw it was addressed to "The contents of the basement in the Bakura residence." He took off the letter, and looked around. He saw the confused looks of the people he just met.  
"It's a custom in our world to send mail by owl. This here's from my school." Said Harry, remembering when he too found out about the owl custom.  
"Who's it from, Harry?" Asked Ron, who looked intently at the envelope.  
"I think it's a note from Dumbedore." Said Harry, ripping into the letter.  
"Who the hell is Dumbledore?" Seto yelled, getting frustrated at his lack of knowledge. Harry ignored this, and began reading aloud.  
"Goyle's Apparation test went haywire, after somehow mixing a stunning spell, and his Apparition attempt. Now you all currently reside in the Bakura residence, Domino, Japan. The reason all you cannot Apparate out of there, is for a similar reason you can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds. There is too many radio waves around the place, most come from a company called Kaiba Corp. It's best you all listen to Ryou and Bakura for the time being, until we can safely get you out of there. I also know about Draco Malfoys attempt at the Killing Curse, but as he is still a youth, it didn't take full effect. Right now, the girl, I believe her name's Anzu Mazaki, is in a deep sleep, even though all superficial evidence suggests otherwise. She will be fine, but it will take her a minimum of about three weeks to wake. If you see Hagrid while you're there, tell him to stay there. He rode a Thestral there, and will be taking residence wherever he can. Make sure none of you do anything stupid, and send all mail by owl, only in the dead of night. We will be in contact again, inform me when you find Hagrid.  
Dumbledore " "Well, that makes a lot of sense! I can't believe he would risk riding a Thestral here!" Cried Hermione. Now everyone was really confused.  
"I think we should put Anzu somewhere where she won't get in the way." Seto didn't like dead looking bodies. Seto, Bakura, Yami, Mouse, Harry and Ron carried her upstairs, into the living room, and onto the couch.  
"This is NOT 130 pounds!" Yelled Bakura, who had pulled a muscle trying to get her leg out of the door.  
"After returning to the basement, again were all eyes on the new group of strange children, who had different vocabulary, and who carried a huge secret.  
"Fine. I suppose, if we have to live here, we should tell you everything." Said Hermione in a defeated voice. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Well, this story's trying my patience, and I'll only continue this pain in the ass if you review, so I know my work is not for naught. PLEASE R&R! 


	4. Rain and a little Greece

Disclaimer: Ok, let's see. You are all smart people, am I right? Alright! This story's starting to get on my nerves, so I will only continue it if I get some reviews. I will keep going if you send me good reviews, so that I know people like my work, and I'll keep going if I get flamed, just to piss the flamer off. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Harry was standing there, in awe at Hermione, who looked as if she had told the world that she was a drag king, and stood on street corners every night.  
"Harry and me come from places like yours, in Europe. The rest of us come from a place that no one but thm and some of us knows exists. They come from a wizarding community. We, too, have gifts of witches and wizards, only we wern't born there. On any given day, you could pass one of us and not even know who they are, WHAT they are. We go to a Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We learn things there that we will need to know about the real life of one of us." Hermione began, and everyone was horror struck, not daring to believe the words protruding out of this girl's mouth.  
She went on to explain the whole situation to all of them, all the relevant information. It took a total of about four hours to explain everything. As the time drew on, the YGO cast got even more shocked at what they were hearing. Even so, through the whole thing, they failed to mention Voldemort.  
"So you're telling me you guys can do the things that Bakura can do, only with little sticks called wands, and that you go to a school where you learn how to do it, and the headmaster's name is Dumbledurf?" Asked Yami, a dazed look on his face. The whole HP cast laughed up a storm. After correcting Yami, they all wanted to know about their lives, as they really didn't find out much.  
"Well, this here's Domino city, like you said. We all live here, and go to Domino High, where we will be signing you up as students. You're going to have to go to the school here, so we can keep an eye on you." Said Bakura, looking at their horrified expressions. Hermionie, on the other hand, was overjoyed.  
It's been almost five years since I went to a muggle school!" She yelled. The YGO cast already understood what a muggle was, so they didn't comment.  
"Well, if you're going to be going, I suggest you come with us. We need to take to the school, sign you up as temporary students, and get your uniforms." Said Bakura, a little matter of factly. They did go, and Yami and Bakura signed them up, because they were old enough to pass as legal guardians. Each person got three sets of uniforms.  
Now that's taken care of, you all need some clothes." Said Ryou, who laughed at their lack of style. They walked into the nearest Dillards, and began shopping. After they had blown about three hundred dollars, (they really didn't blow it, seeing as Bakura was there in the first place, so they didn't pay a cent,) they decided to go get something to eat. They stopped at a chinese reataraunt to eat.  
"So, have any of you had Chinese before?" Asked Yugi, eating lo-mein with his chopsticks. (Scratch the hashi crap.) All of the HP cast were either stabbing the food with one stick, or they had one in each hand, trying to pick something up. Hermionie, though, knew how to use them, and was quietly eating her sesamie beef.  
"Actually, Hermione and I are the only ones who have ever eaten Muggle cooking before. Usually the stuff we eat is made my house elves." Said harry, his mouth full of egg drop soup. Evgeryone also knew what a house elf was, so they didn't say anything. Crabbe and Goyle were having loads of fun with the sweet and sour sauce, while Malfoy was sitting there looking repulsed. Neville had settled with an egg roll. Everything was going great. It was Sunday, so they would be going to school the next day. Again, everyone layed out the sleeping bags on the carpet, and went to sleep.  
"Wake up you guys! You're late!" Everyone was still asleep, and it was about four in the morning.  
"Come on, Sheamus! It's only about five, and Quiddich practice isn't until after beakfast!" Yelled Ron, who was still half asleep. Then he realized where he was.  
"All of you need to get ready! There's a bathroom up here, it's close to the door to the basement!" Yelled Ryou, before leaving to get ready himself. All of the HP cast was ready in about two hours, all dressed and clean. They marched upstairs to breakfast, which was pancakes. They were phenominal, on account of Bakura was the one who had made them He was an awesome cook. After they all had eaten, they put all the disheds in the sink for Bakura to get to after they had left. They met Yugi on the way, and they just kept picking people up. Once they were at school, All of them were there. Jounouchi and Shizuka were there, and so were Honda and Anzu. Seto was only there because he was taking Mokuba to the school across the street. Everyone went inside, and Ryou handed out schedules.  
"Alright. All of the teachers speak both Japanese and English, but they teach in English with all the classes you're goung to. Hermione, though, will have classes with the rest of us, and the Japanese speaking teachers. All of you will be in all of eachother's classes." Said Ryou, handing out the schedules, and motioning for Hermione to follow home to their first class.  
Harry and the gang entered their first class, which was History. He hoped the teacher wasn't 's dull as Professor Binns. She wasn't.  
"Hello, everyone! I'd like to mention that we have a few new students here on temp. We have Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Neville Longbottom. Alright, boys, today's discussion is about Greece's ancient civilization. No books today, just a thourough discussion. Now, here's the topic. Greek Mythology." Said the teacher.  
"What was the gods part in the beginning of the Trojan War?Asked Ryou.  
"Anyone have an answer to that?" Asked the teacher, scanning the room. Harry raised his hand, having read a book about the Greeks after Dudley threw it out the window."  
"Yes, uhh, Harry." Said the teacher, looking at her roster.  
"Well, There was a grand party for all of the gods in Olympus, and Hera, not liking any of the women who showed, started trouble. She wrote on a golden apple, "For the most beautiful", or something along those lines, and threw it. Artimes, Athena, and Aphrodite went after it, even though it fell to Earth into the hands of Paris. The three goddesses came before Paris, and offered him many things if he would give the apple to one of them. Aphrodite offered him any women he wanted, and he gave the apple to her. He was foolish, though, and wanted a married women named Helen. She now is considered, "the face that launched a thousand ships, " because it was her they were fighting over at the start of the Trojen War." Harry finished. (All this, I think, is historically correct. I may have gotten the goddeses mized up, but this is what's written in Greek Mythology.)  
The teacher was awestruck. They hadn't even gone over that subject yet, but she assumed he lad learned it from another class somewhere.  
Hermione, on the other hand, was having a pretty difficult job of taking the Japanese classes, as she had never actually listened to one. She got through the day, though, and was quite happy when it was over.  
There was a sudden thunderstorm, though, and it sent everyone home early because there was a flash flood. The whole gand ran fast, with their backpacks over their heads, back to Ryou's house. On the way, they met Yami and Bakura, because they had been at the mall. They all ran home together, and Ryou took out his key, and opened the door. Everyone came in, and dried off. They walked into the kitchen, and theHP gand went into the basement to change. Ryou followed them, carring a bunch of towels. He screamed. There was someone sitting on the couch, in front of an open fire, his body twice the size of a regular man. He looked up, and straight into the eyes of Harry and Ron. Ryou threw the towels, and ran for his life, going to get Bakura to take on this guy. Harry and Ron yelled at the same time, along with Hermione.  
"Hagrid!" *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Well, CLIFF! I like these. I'm writing the next chapter soon, so the next update will be very soon. 


	5. authors note

I apologize for the bad writing on the last chapter, and I'll fix it soon. Thank you to all those who have wormed through this, and please bear with me. I seriously have no idea what to do with this story, so tell me what should happen. I'll only continue if I see something I like from the reviewers. Thanks, and later. Please read Clash of Tales, my new fic. 


	6. The Thestral's Flight

Disclaimer: Well, if you're reading this so you can find out who I am, and take away my YGO anime from me, I suggest you go home.  
  
OK! Whee! Let's get to the story!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hagrid!" Yelled everyone in the group, save a certain three. They ran down the stairs to a now standing Hagrid, and looked at him with a mixture of confusion, and utter happiness. That made them look like they had just swallowed a lemon. No, not those lemons.   
  
"Wow! That's the wors' look I ever wormed out y'alls!" He yelled. He looked to the staircase, there Ryou stood, with a bat, and he jumped when he realized the man was looking at him.   
  
"Bakura! It's in the basement! Get it!" Yelled Ryou, dropping the bat and going to look for Bakura. He came back, with Bakura, and was holding the bat again. Bakura was clad in his leather outfit, only because Ryou had borrowed his last shirt. Clean, that is. He walked down the stairs, up to the man, stopping about five feet from him. He was much shorter than the intruder, but his face showed no fear.   
  
"You! This is my house, and I will not have people barging into it, and lighting fires, and making themselves comfortable! He yelled at Hagrid, who suddenly got real mad. He went to swing at Bakura, but Bakura dodged it, and kicked Hagrid in the side. He fell over, clutching the sore side.  
  
"Damn, you kick hard! What do you wear, it's in the boots, isn't it?" He asked, gasping. Harry, Ron and Hermione were gathered around Hagrid, explaining to Bakura who this was, and doing the same to Hagrid. After everyone was situated, Bakura called Ryou down into the basement. Ryou poked his head out the door, and clutching the bat, traipsed slowly down the stairs.   
  
"Ryou, give me that goddamn bat." Said Bakura in a mocking tone. Ryou didn't move from the foot of the stairs, having a fixed glare at the intruder. They heard whinnying. Everyone looked into a corner of the basement, and saw wings. Black, leathery wings. And a horse. A black, leathery horse. What was it? It was a Thestral.  
  
It stood there, like there was nothing in the world wrong with it being there. Ryou screamed, dropped the bat, and flew up the stairs three at a time. Soon, everyone else who had gone off to change into something more comfortable. They all looked at the winged beast, and all asked at the same time, "What the hell is that thing?"  
  
"Hagrid was looking at them with a stunned expression, more than the one they were giving him.  
  
"How in God's name can you see 'em?" Everyone stared at the man.   
  
"I mean, you all haven't seen someone die, have yeh?" he asked. Bakura spoke up.  
  
"There's this girl that this dufus here almost killed, but she ain't dead." He said, pointing to Malfoy.   
  
"She looked dead to me." Said Ryou, who had dared speak up.   
  
"That's it, then! If she had all superficial evidence that she was dead, but she really didn't die by the miracles of magic, then you can see em'!" Hagrid practically yelled.  
  
"Wait a sec. For one, who the hell are you, and two, what the hell is that thing, and three, why are you here, goddamnit!?" Yelled Seto, who had followed with Mokuba to the house after the limo had broken down.   
  
"God, keep your pants on, lad! Who the hell are you anyway?" Hagrid asked Seto.   
  
"I really think you shouldn't be asking questions, old man. You're the intruder here." Said Seto coolly, and didn't even flinch when Hagrid got up and ready to beat that snot faced CEO into the ground, but was stopped by Harry, Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Alright, I'll answer you's dumb questions! My name is Rubious (sp?) Hagrid. I work for Hogwarts as a professor and gamekeeper. That there is a Thestral. You can only see it if you've seen someone die. I'm here because I was checking on the well being of these three, and their friends!" He yelled, mostly at Seto. Seto stared at him.  
  
"And now, I'd like to know who all you's are!" He yelled again before regaining composure and sitting down again.   
  
"Hermione stepped in between the glaring contest between Seto and Hagrid, and explained.   
  
"Hagrid, these are the people who have been watching us ever since we got stuck here. She pointed out the appropriate people.   
  
"That's Seto, the one you were fighting with, and that's his little brother Mokuba. Those three over there are Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda, and the one who was scared stiff is Ryou. The one who kicked you is Bakura. The girl who almost died is called Anzu, I think it was. Right? She asked Bakura who nodded. Suddenly, there was a flash, and all the power went out.   
  
"Damn, the power's out. What the hell are we going to do now?" Asked Bakura.   
  
"What the hell is power?" Asked Hagrid, who knew nothing of muggle customs.   
  
"Bakura, I need my wand. I can light up the place a little." Said Hermione. Bakura thought about it for a moment, and went upstairs to get it.   
  
"Like I said, what the hell is power?" Asked Hagrid.   
  
"You'd get lost in Kaiba Corp before you walked in." Said Seto, laughing at the man's ignorance. If Hagrid had no idea where the little maggot was, he would have made sure he didn't walk for a month. Even though he had no idea what the hell Kaiba Corp was. Bakura returned with the wand he had memorized as Hermione's wand. She took it, after much running into other people because they couldn't see three feet in front of their faces. The light from the dying fire helped only a little.   
  
She went back over to the fire, and lit it up again.  
  
"Bakura, do you have any candles in this house?" She asked, seeing the fire would not be sufficient. Bakura nodded and started back up the stairs again.   
  
"And bring down a steak, will you?" She asked after remembering they were now housing a Thestral. Bakura grumbled again, which she took as a yes. He returned, with a whole assortment of candles. Pillar, dining, tea, scented, unfragranced, he had all kinds. And he had holders as well. He also held a steak, which was still in the packaging. She took the candles, leaving Bakura to mess with the steak. She lit the candles, and put a pillar in a holder, and walked over to the Thestral. He got a little tense, and the fact that Bakura tried to feed him steak by jabbing it under his nose didn't help. He got real, REAL scared, and leaped out of the way, flew up the stairs, and they heard a crash. Everyone ran upstairs, to find the door busted down, and no Thestral in sight. He was flying out in muggle territory, while a torrential rain beat down upon the earth Hermione freaked, knowing the full potential of discovery of the muggle world, and ran out the door and after the loose beast.   
  
"No, goddamnit! You're not going alone!" Yelled Bakura before running after Hermione himself.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok, here's where you reviewers come in. I know where this is going and all; I just wanted to know if I should make Hermione and Bakura a kind of warped couple. Every time I think about it, I see cuddling, and it looks really REALLY cute. All I would do would be fluff, nothing more. I'm not a lemon writer at all, and I probably never will be. You guys tell me. I'm not making a crossover yaoi couple. For the people who want to know. PLEASE R&R!! 


	7. The Fight and Flight

Disclaimer: T.T  
So I got reviews that said that the couple would not be something that I should do, but I'm still debating that. I won't do it in this chapter, though. Okay then, let's continue the fic. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Hermione, wait!" Yelled Bakura, as he ran after the girl, who in turn, was running at the loose Thestral. He was still wearing his leather.  
"Damnit!" He cursed aloud when he realized that the leather was getting soaked. HE continued running, catching up to Hermione after about ten minutes at full speed. He stopped at the pile of stuff in the street called Hermione, who had stopped from exhaustion, even though Bakura looked as if he hadn't run at all. She was crying. Bakura awkwardly patted her on the back, seeing as he had no idea how to calm down a girl. He helped her up, and began leading her back to the house. She objected, showing a need to follow the Thestral. Bakura, though, would not be following her, in the rain anymore, so he didn't let go of her arm.  
Once they were back at the house, he left Hermione to Ryou, Harry and Ron, before going upstairs to change. His hair was soaked. His leather was practically ruined. His eye makeup was running down his face in sheets. He looked bad, and he didn't like that.  
"Ryou, get up here, Damnit!" He yelled, starting to wash his face. The leather suit was on the floor, and he was only in boxers, seeing as all of the stuff he owned was really uncomfortable when you were wet. (A/N yes, all Y. Bakura fans, drool your hears out!) Ryou came upstairs, looking like he ran. When he saw Bakura, he turned away.  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were dressing, I-" He started, turning really red.  
"Shut up and come here. It's not like I got anything you haven't seen before." Said Bakura, cutting off Ryou's stammers. Ryou still looked a little apprehensive, but didn't want to piss off an already pissed off Bakura. He went into the bathroom, where Bakura was starting to pencil out his eyes again.  
"Ryou, try to see of you can save the suit. I don't know much about how you would go about doing that, so you do it. Dry it off, or something." He said, still leaning over the sink to get closer to the mirror. Suddenly, there was someone coming up the stairs. Fast.  
"You'd better get down there, they've started fighting! They-" It was Hermione, who had stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Bakura in boxers. She began blushing madly, and ran back down the stairs. Ryou and Bakura looked at her, and followed, Bakura with a compact mirror and his black pencil. They reached the top of the stairs to the basement, and saw with horror that everyone was fighting everyone. Hagrid was getting beat up pretty bad by Seto, who had a black belt in Tie Kwon Doe. Yami was beating up all three of the Malfoy gang without breaking a sweat. Jou was at it with Ron, whose ass was getting kicked, and Honda was at it with Harry, who was putting up a pretty good fight. The only two who weren't fighting were Yugi and Neville, who were in a corner watching everyone. Everything was destroyed. The furniture was all in one corner of the room, while everyone was fighting, and getting blood all over the white carpet.  
"Damn, you idiots! Stop that! I'm the only one here who has right to kick anyone's ass, and it will be Yami's, if anyone. Now everyone sit down, before I kick everyone's ass!" Bakura yelled over the ruckus. Everyone stopped, and saw Bakura in his boxers. Yami stared, as did Seto, Jou, Honda and Spongebob. "What the hell are you doing in this story!?!?" Yelled Bakura, recognizing the yellow sponge.  
"Oh, dangit. I was supposed to be in my house, and my teleporter is malfunctioning. I have to go home and feed Gary now. Oh, barnacles. You're not a woman. I thought you were. Bye!" Yelled Spongebob, as he zapped himself out of that world. Everyone looked from the spot where the sponge had been, back to Bakura. Hermione could be seen trying to not look at him.  
"Damn, you people! There's one girl in here, and she's the only one who is NOT looking! I got nothing you haven't seen before, unless you are all transvestites, and virgins. Which I highly doubt out of any of you, except the Pharaoh." He said, posing as if he were in an underwear photo shoot, and pointed at Yami. By now, everyone had forgotten about their fights, and were just staring intently at Bakura, save Hermione, who looked like a tomato behind a stray pillow. Bakura decided to have some fun with them.  
"Besides, it's not like any of you here could ever have a sexy bod like this. The closest one here to me is Ryou. The rest of you, I know you're all going, 'I wish I had that six pack.'" By now, Ryou was the one who was blushing at his Yami's attempt at humor. Bakura was laughing internally at all their expressions.  
"Gees, Bakura, and when I thought you couldn't stoop any lower." Said Seto, who had dropped his head and was shaking it.  
"I'd shut up if I were you, pretty boy, unless you want Mokuba running Kaiba Corp. at age seven." Said Bakura, who was now out of his humorous mood. By then, everyone had even forgotten they had cuts and scratches that were bleeding profusely after Bakura's little show.  
"Alright, all of you. I'm getting brushes, tubs of soap water, rags, and the first aid kit. I expect all the bloody people to clean up this room. I don't want ANY sign of blood in here, got it?" He said, and motioned to the people who weren't fighting to help him get the stuff. The group, minus Bakura, Ryou, Hermione, and Neville, spent the next five hours cleaning out the basement, seeing as Bakura would kick them out of his house if that didn't and the weather was not something to compete with at the moment.  
It was still raining, and hard. The power was still out. The Thestral was still gone. The radio crackled that the rain would be around for a few days. They were running out of candles. Malfoy was still being a dick. Anzu was still on the couch, unmoving. Bakura was still clad in his boxers. The band-aid supply had run dry. The food supply was getting to run dry. Bakura still kept all the wands under lock and key. Overall, they were all in a really bad situation.  
It took five whole hours for the group of fighters to clean the basement, and put everything back where it belonged, but once they did, they lit a fire, and toasted marshmallows. They had no chocolate, seeing as Ryou was left alone in the house by himself, and there were no graham crackers, because Bakura was an ass and burned them, so they had to suffice with the damn marshmallows.  
"Damnit, you asshole!" Yelled Ryou after Malfoy tried pushing Ryou into the fire, singing Ryou's hair.  
"You're paying for that one, ass!" Bakura yelled, how dressed in another leather suit, but one he didn't like as much. He grabbed Malfoy by the shirt, and brought his head real close to the fire. Malfoy started screaming like a girl, and everyone was watching, not even making an effort to stop the madman from killing the madboy. Suddenly, something popped out of the fire. Something real small. It startled Bakura, making him drop Malfoy a safe distance away from the fire. Malfoy scooted away, catching his breath.  
Bakura didn't care; he was staring at the hideous thing that was standing in his basement. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Any ideas to what the thing is? Will not update until I get a correct guess. ^^ I also want to add someone into this story. One of you. All I need is a name, age, gender, personality, physical description, and what you like wearing. I'll pick one that I think will be best in the story, sorry if I don't pick you. Please make the name a real name, nothing like silverbunnie14235715, ok? Please R&R and tell me what you think! 


	8. Uh, the Fight Again?

Disclaimer: @.@  
Ok, so last chapter, I asked everyone to give me info about them, and I would pick one to put in the story. I got two really good ones, and so I'm using them both. World, meet Hilary, and Iki. Also, I totally forgot to put Malik in this story, so I'm doing that too. Iki also gave a correct guess as to what was in the fire. So, let's continue the fic! *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Damn, what the hell are you?" Asked Bakura, looking at the little thing. It was small, had really big ears, and looked like it was wearing a piece of cloth even a beggar wouldn't touch.  
"Dobby!" Bakura saw Harry run over to the elf and look him over.  
"Dobby, why did you come here?" He asked.  
"Wait a sec, I'm VERY confused. For one who the hell is Dobby? And two, WHAT the hell is Dobby?" Asked Seto, who looked slightly afraid of the little thing.  
"Dobby is a house elf, sir. Dobby came to check on Harry Potter and his friends." Said the elf, looking a little intimidated also by the very tall Seto.  
"It's you kids! You haven't been here a week, and this basements seen a group of freaks, a Thestral, a really bug guy who couldn't fight to save his life, and now a HOUSE ELF!" Yelled Bakura, who scared everyone in the room.  
"Don't get all upset, Bakura. It's not like he's coming to ruin your precious house." Said Seto, with a smirk.  
"I'd shut up if I were you." Bakura seemed pissed. Real pissed.  
"Someone's PMSing!" Said Seto, laughing. Big mistake. Bakura marched over to where he was standing, looking REAL pissed, and grabbed the scruff on Seto's shirt, and gave it to him. Hard. Bakura punched Seto in the jaw, and then in the right eye. Then everyone climbed over everything to pull the two apart. After that, Bakura was staring daggers at Seto, and was hyperventilating. Seto had a dislocated jaw, and a black eye. Dobby was huddled in a corner of the room.  
"Damn, Bakura! I'd never thought you would do it! Go Bakura!" Yelled Jounouchi, who had been unusually quiet. Seto stood up, and you could tell his jaw was in bad shape. One half was in place; the other half was about an inch below where it should be. He felt his bad side, winced, and used the palm of his hand to pop it back into place. There was a sickening crunch, and everyone in the room winced. Bakura was heaving, and then passed out from hyperventilation. Ryou was in a corner with Yugi, and ran over to Bakura to make sure he was ok.  
Just then, the doorbell rang, and there was pounding on the door. Everyone panicked, because Bakura was the one who should answer it, but he was out cold. Eventually, Ryou did it.  
"Hey, we need help! A car out here hit someone!! HELP!!!!" Someone was yelling real loud outside. Everyone went to the door with Ryou, and he opened it. Outside, were standing two girls, holding a limp, uh, something. They immediately dragged it into the house, and popped it in the floor. The ones who knew him knew who he was instantly.  
"Malik!" Yelled the YGO cast, looking at the very limp, very wet Sennen Rod owner on the floor. (a/n I know, real bad description, dun flame me ^-^) He had a huge gash on his head, and it looked like the Rod was in his belt loop, but got torn out, because it was broken.  
"So, who the hell are you?" Asked someone from the back of the crowd. Everyone turned to see who had spoken. None other than a very woozy, but clearly awake Bakura.  
"I said, who the hell are you?" He said again, clearly still pissed. He was staring mostly at the one with green hair. She was a taller woman, who wore a pair of jeans, white tank top, and green overcoat, all of which were really soaked.  
"My name is of no concern to you." Said she, staring the exact same daggers back at Bakura.  
"It is when this is my house, and you're in it." Bakura was real pissed now. Like the night he had been called a Thestral.  
"Fine, if you must know, my name is Iki." Iki said very plainly, but Bakura looked satisfied, and went to the other girl, who looked slightly younger.  
"And who are you?" Asked Seto, who got a swift kick in the ass from Bakura. She was wearing denim shorts, a tank top, and a white sweater hanging from her waste. It was clear that she was dressed for a sunny day, but also got caught in the rain.  
"I'm Hilary. Nice to meet you all." Hilary said, with a bright smile on her face. Bakura noticed that Yami and Seto were staring at her with an "I want one of those" looks.  
"You seem to know who this boy is, who is he?" Asked Iki, showing clear contempt towards Bakura.  
"I'll be happy to tell you, right after you tell me why the fuck you're being so bitchy."(I dun think I have used "Bitchy" at all in my stories!) Now Bakura was smiling, because he thought he outsmarted Iki. Thought.  
"Maybe I'm being bitchy because I want to know who this is." She said, in a cool voice, making Bakura all the madder. But even though he didn't want to admit it, he was outsmarted. How do you diss something that was thrown back in your own face?  
"Yeah, I know him. His name's Malik, but we all call him Mouse. Why is that, Shizuka?"  
"I don't know, I just thought it was a good idea." Said the authoress, a little stumped.  
"Mouse, huh. I think it's cute. I think- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?" Yelled Hilary, who got a look at Bakura's leather garb. Bakura looked at his suit, and got real mad. Real mad.  
"IT'S CALLED LEATHER, YOU TWIT!" He yelled, unable to hold his rage any longer.  
"I know what leather is, but I can't believe you would actually have the nerve to wear a dead animal on your body. I wouldn't do it if you paid me." She said rather coolly. Bakura's usually very pale face was now red as a cherry. He couldn't believe this. About a week ago, he let eight strange kids take up residence in his home, followed by all his friends, a really big guy with a black horse that ate meat, and now a pair of girls and Mouse. Let's see.. He counted on his fingers.  
"Damn! 22 people are in this friggen house!" He yelled, unable to contain his sense of being real cramped, and being cramped made him irritable. He was heaving again, ready to pass out.  
"Bakura, give me my wand, and I can make this house bigger!" Yelled Hermione, who saw Bakura's distress. Hermione was also getting real mad. She didn't like being cramped either. Everyone was standing there, watching the two newcomers, and finally, Bakura ran upstairs, and returned with Hermione's wand. Hermione then proceeded to make the house about ten times bigger on the inside, than what it looked on the outside.  
"Whew, that's better, now we all have separate rooms." It was true; she had made the house with 20 extra rooms, each with a bed, dresser, closet and television.  
"Alright, we all need to calm down. The only way to do that is to do something recreational." Said Hermione, a little too matter of factly. She started walking into the kitchen, and the others followed. The kitchen led straight into the dining room, which was about the size of a ballroom. The dining table was huge, and covered with things that looked like they were for a craft project.  
"Here we go. Now, after everyone picks a room, you want to make sure that it is YOUR room, so we're gonna make signs to put on the doors." She held up three little signs, about three inches by eight, with wire to hang from a nail, which were at the end of the table. They were made of wood.  
"Now, you all. Decorate these with the stuff here on the table. And you're not going anywhere until you're done." Hermione had taken control of the house, and now she had control of everyone in it. She waved her wand, and the exits from the room were sealed off by what looked like sheets of glass. Now they were trapped there. She then placed the wand into Bakura's outstretched hand, knowing full well he didn't know how to get out of the room using it. Everyone gathered around the table, grabbed a sign, and started.  
"Damn, I can't believe this house was taken control over by the youngest girl here. Of course, we can't count Ryou." Said Bakura, and Ryou walked over to him, and thwacked him one on the head with a blank board. Ryou suddenly realized he had done something wrong.  
"Why you little worm!" Yelled Bakura, grabbing something off the table, and flinging it at Ryou. Ryou threw his hands over his face, and felt the thing hit him, and sort of explode. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was covered in red tempera paint. He looked shocked at the fact his hair was covered in PAINT.  
"Hey, tomb robber, look here!" Yelled Yami. Bakura looked at Yami, who had a bottle of Elmer's glue aimed like a gun, and he squirted it all over Bakura. After that, everyone picked up any kind of projectile they could, and started flinging it at someone else.  
"Take that, Pharaoh!" Yelled Bakura, as he started tossing toothpicks at Yami. Most of them got caught in his hair.  
"You'll get what's coming to you, you, uh, Bakura, was it?" Yelled Hilary, who was covered in black paint and a few strands of lace. She picked up a paintbrush, and started using it as a catapult to cover the glue ridden Bakura with little fuzzy, multi colored balls.  
"You'll never catch me, Potter!" Yelled Malfoy, who had hit Harry in the face with a wad of semi dried glue, and now Harry was chasing him with the little nylon bands, flinging them at him. Everyone was fighting for about an hour, and when everyone was done, they were all paint, glue, lace, fuzzy ball, and nylon band ridden. What the hell were they going to do now, seeing as there were only two showers, and the paint and glue would surely never come out of anything dried. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* I know, the ending really sucks, but I had a really hard time with this chapter. If you have any ideas about how to get everyone clean, please R&R and tell me. 


	9. The Unexpeced Visitor

Disclaimer: :-0 Ok, the cast of HP and YGO are in a little fix. How are they gonna get out of it now? *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Alright, for one, if this suit is ruined, I'm gonna kill the first thing that I see move!" Yelled Bakura, realizing the penalties for his actions. Yami was a walking disaster. His hair was filled with so much crap, and the gel decided to quit working. Both of the Yami's eye makeup was running horribly.  
"Hey you all, what the hell happened here?!" A voice came from the entrance of the room, someone hammering at the glass like things in the doorways. Everyone ran over to where it was and goggled at who was there.  
"Mouse, you woke up!" Yelled Ryou. Bakura smacked him upside the head.  
"Of course, he's up, you ass! What was you're first clue?" Said Bakura, still looking at the miraculously conscious Mouse aka Malik.  
"Uh, guys, why are you covered in craft materials?" Mouse was still soaking, and his face looked a little beat up. He was gingerly holding his wrist, which looked disgustingly bent the wrong way. Only two people were clean, Hagrid and Hermione who had decided not to participate, but egg people on.  
"It's because that girl," Bakura pointed at Hermione "Thought it would be a good idea to make something using the stuff were covered with. Now, there's no way to get clean." Said Bakura, now exasperated.  
"Hello, you retards! It's raining you morons!" Yelled Malik, almost laughing at their stupidity.  
"Duh! Let's all go outside, and get cleaned off." Said Yami, trying to be calm. Bakura handed Hermione her wand, and she got rid of everything blocking the doors, and they all ran outside, save Malik. Malik just sat inside, and waited for all of them to be done. Hermione looked around the huge house, and found the walk in towel closet. She grabbed a handful and walked outside, onto the porch, where the awning was out, and sheltering Hagrid, who was watching everyone act like complete idiots. "Hey, Iki! Why did you bring Malik in?" Asked Ryou, who had been a little curious about why the two girls had brought him in.  
"Do you really need a reason to help someone?" Asked Iki, a little more annoyed than anything else.  
"Watch this, Tomb Robber!" Yelled Yami, who catapulted himself off a lawn chair, flipped over the clothesline, and landed in a giant puddle of mud on the other side of the yard.  
"Uh, Yami, that's the leak we have in the septic system." Said Ryou, who was doing his best to control his craziness. Yami suddenly looked disgusted and embarrassed at the same time, as he jumped out of it and removed his boots.  
Hermione put the towels on the table, and sat next to Hagrid, watching her best friends act like total idiots.  
"I don't care about the damn septic system, I can do that too!" Yelled Bakura, who copied Yami, only succeeded in covering himself with septic sewage.  
"Damn, Ryou, you didn't tell me that this shit smelled like your dad after he comes out of the bathroom with a magazine!" He ran over to Ryou, and was ready to clobber him, but Ryou ran away, and he wanted to get out of what he was wearing. He went to the table, grabbed a towel, and ran behind some bushes. When he came out, he was clad in the white towel around his waist, held up with the belt off his suit, which he hung up on the cloths rack. Unbeknownst to him, Hilary went over to the suit, and smeared more septic fluids on it. Hermione moved chairs to behind the pile of towels just so she wouldn't stare at Bakura. They all ran around in the rain for about an hour, and by the time they were done, it was just Yami who had stuff in his hair. They all dried off, and commenced with changing into dryer cloths.  
"Damn, I never thought that crafts could be that much fun." Said Yami. They were all hanging out in the basement, some of them starting to nod off. You could still see some toothpicks stuck in Yami's hair, but he didn't care. He didn't care about much at the moment, seeing as he was holding a bottle of scotch and wearing a pair of Bakura's underwear on his head to cover up the very untidy hair.  
"Yeah, and I never thought you would actually get drunk off something like scotch, and wear a pair of my Yami's briefs on your head!" Said Ryou, who had slipped a beer, and was hiccupping slightly.  
"Well you know, Yami can wear whatever he wants on his head, but I will say, I am not keeping that pair, and going to the store for more later!" Said Bakura, who was completely drunk off vodka.  
"Well, I don't care how drunk I get, I will not wear a pair of briefs on my head. Especially cause I would never get drunk with Mokuba around." Said Seto, who was sipping at a martini. Mokuba had already gone to sleep. As had the HP cast.  
"I don't know about you all, but I've started to get used to the fact that these kids are actually living here for the time being. I will be kinda sad when they leave, they're a lively bunch they are. Except that Draco kid, he's a little annoying, but the other's are pretty cool." Said Jou, who was waiting for his drink from, guess who.  
"Thanks, Dobby. Man, you're really helpful too." Said Jou, after getting a second beer from the elf.  
"My pleasure, uh, I forgot your name." Said Dobby, turning a little red.  
"Never mind, right now, we should all go to sleep. I really don't know how long this rain will last, but I suggest we try to sleep it out." Said Honda, who had been a little quiet.  
"Fine, we all sleep, but tomorrow, we do something constructive about this house, it's a mess!" Said Bakura, who was actually considering cleaning in his drunken state. Suddenly, the fire they were all sitting around flared up, green, like when Dobby came in, and indeed, someone emerged from the flame.  
"Who the hell are you?" Asked Bakura, who stood up and walked over to the intruder. Iki and Hilary stood up, and surveyed the man who had walked into the basement through a fire. They came after Dobby, so this was all new to them.  
"I'd like to know that too." Said Iki, who felt a little pissed at the man who disturbed their intense conversation, even if she wasn't talking that much. Hilary on the other hand was a little more inquisitive.  
"You're wearing what those strange kids wore when they came here, are you from there?" She asked, who had gotten a peek at Hermione's robes. Hermione and her had started becoming friends earlier.  
"I'm here solely because I am checking on the welfare of the students from the school." Said the man.  
"Oh, yeah, and what school would this be?" Asked Bakura, who was a little drunk, and was slurring his words.  
"Hogwarts, now if you all don't have any more questions, I would like to talk to them." He said, getting real agitated at them all.  
"Well, I don't know what time it is where you come from, but it's almost midnight here, and they are sleeping. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep the little brats that way." Said Seto, finished with his martini, and motioning for Dobby to get him another.  
"Besides, who the hell are you?" Asked Bakura, who was starting to sound a little more alert. Ryou and Yugi were now behind all of them, simply because that dude who just came out of the fire was friggen tall, and butt ugly.  
"My name is of no concern to the lot of you." He said, and Bakura got pissed, walked up to the man, and grabbed a hold of the collar on his robes.  
"I don't know what's wrong with people who come in this house, but none of them want to tell me their name. Now, again, I'll repeat why you all should tell me who the hell you are. IT'S BECAUSE I FUCKIN LIVE HERE, AND IT'S MY FUCKIN HOUSE!!!" He yelled, not caring that the man he was challenging was about two feet taller than him.  
"Fine, boy, if you must know, my name is Severus Snape." Said he, brushing a little of his greasy black mat he called hair out of his face. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Now it gets interesting. Now Snape is stuck with the lot of them in that house. I'd run for cover. Please R&R and tell me how I'm doing. I really hope I've spelled all the names right. Also, the two OC's I added, I kinda wrote this chapter, and forgot you were even in the story, so after I was done, I had to insert dialogue. If you'll forgive me, I wont do it again. Sorry... 


	10. Two Newcomers and the Hog Tying of Someo...

Disclaimer: ^-^ Alright, well, last chapter, we had a new addition to the Bakura household, an addition none of them wanted.. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Damnit, why didn't you guys wake us up?" Yelled Harry, as he and his friends stood there, looking at Snape sitting at the dining room table, reading the muggle paper, drinking coffee.  
"I didn't even know he drank coffee." Said Hermione, in utter disbelief at the sight before her. With Snape, sat Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and they were looking at the comics, which none of them could make out as funny. Neville was still in the basement, seeing as he didn't want to be in the same house as Snape, let alone the same room.  
"Well, sorry, but I didn't wanna wake you because you're just little annoying pests, the whole lot of you!" Yelled Bakura, who was starting to lose his temper. The house was now void of food. Someone was gonna have to go and get some from the store in pouring rain. They had no car, since Ryou's father had taken it for a trip, so that person would have to walk.  
"Someone's gotta go to the store and get food. This house is empty in that department. I've got three hundred dollars to spend on groceries, and we'd better spend it now." Said Bakura, looking at their current situation.  
"Well, there's no car, my father took that, what do we do, walk?" Asked Ryou; genuinely appalled he would have to walk in rain.  
"We're gonna have to. I was also thinking that one or two people would never be able to carry all that food, so we're all going." Said Bakura, a little matter of factly.  
"Going where, Bakura?" Said someone from the doorway. Ryou looked up, and fainted. It was Anzu, standing there, as if nothing had happened.  
"Anzu, when the hell did you wake up?" Asked Yami, who suddenly looked concerned.  
"Oh, about a few minutes ago. I remember these kids, but that big guy who is sleeping on the stairs with a bottle of whiskey, and that man with the horrid hair, I don't remember. Uh, who are they?" Anzu stammered, a little hyper at being in a huge house with over twenty people in it.  
"The one with the whiskey is Hagrid. He's been drinking a lot lately, more than me, and that's saying something, since I spend more money on booze than I do anything else. He emptied the bar, Damnit!" Bakura yelled. Snape looked up from his paper, and saw Anzu standing there."  
"And who is she?" He asked, making a superior to everyone face.  
"I'd ask the exact same question to you." Said Anzu, looking him straight in the eyes, mimicking his glare.  
"Enough, both of you!" Yelled Yugi, not liking the tension in the air. Anzu stormed out of the room, and into the hall bathroom to freshen up a little.  
"Well, I don't like the likes of her at all." Mumbled Malfoy, but Bakura heard him.  
"How dare you live in this house on my permission, and insult my friends!" Yelled Bakura, who really didn't like Anzu, but hated Malloy's guts.  
"Alright, now we are all going to the market now, rain or no rain, cause we need food to support uh, let's see.22 people, for at least another week, and maybe the Thestral, if we find it. Speaking of-" Bakura was cut off by the sound of voices from downstairs, which was odd, seeing as everyone was upstairs, and not in the basement. He walked into the den, and came out with a revolver, and opened the door to the dark basement, and stealthily walked in, like an FBI cop on a raid. He reached the bottom of the stairs, clearly not being heard by the intruders, who were still yelling away. Bakura flipped on the lights, and pointed the gun at the two people in the room.  
"Freeze! I demand to know why you are in my basement!" Yelled Bakura, who was slightly amused at the bewilderment of the two men before him. He knew they came from the strange kid's world, because of the clothes they were wearing. Even so, he stayed there, with the gun aimed at them.  
"Uh, excuse us, but is this the Bakura residence? We're looking for Harry." Said the younger looking of the two. The same man whispered to the older one, but because Bakura was Bakura, he could hear him.  
"It's a revolver, something made to send a little piece of metal into the body, killing if it hits something vital." He said, smiling at their reactions.  
"Wait, how the hell did you manage to hear me?" Asked the younger man, even though he seemed very old, almost 50, and he had too many sleepless nights.  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now, if you're with the Harry Potter kid, come with me, and don't try anything." Said Bakura, and he motioned to the two to walk upstairs with him, having them go before him. At the top of the stairs, he called to Harry.  
"Harry, do you know these two? They just somehow were in the basement, I think they came in through the fireplace, cause that's how all the others got here in the first place." He said, waiting with the gun pointed at the two intruders.  
Harry walked into the kitchen, where they were standing.  
"Hey, wait a sec, Bakura put that gun down, these are friends!" He yelled at Bakura, who put it down, but slipped it into the belt of his pants, just in case he needed it. He didn't trust the two newcomers, and he didn't know why.  
"Harry, hope you're doing alright. We haven't been here before, I can see you're getting along nicely with everyone." Said the elder of the two.  
"Wait, I'm confused. Who are you two?" Said Ryou, who had walked into the room. Hilary and Iki both came in too, and looked at the two new people.  
"Hey, you know, that dude in the other room kinda took the paper and ripped it up, I was wondering if any of you needed it." Said Iki, who had wanted to read the paper, and was a little irked at the lack of respect for the newspaper. Hilary just glared at Bakura's decision of clothing, loathing the fact that he wore leather, even though he knew that she didn't like it.  
"You know that there's no more hot water in the bathroom, because Anzu has used up in the shower. She's been in there for longer than three hours." Said Malik, who had been waiting for the shower for the last hour, and had finally had enough.  
"Fine, I'll go and get her out of the shower, you show these people around the house." Said Ryou, motioning to Bakura to show them around. He grumbled a little, but didn't complain.  
"Alright, I need to know what your names are, and don't you start that shit about "it's none of my concern", cause I'll throw you out if you do that." Said Bakura, really meaning it about the names.  
"We weren't planning on doing that, although it seems like something that Severus would do, and if I'm not mistaken, he did." Said the elder of the two.  
"No you are just stalling, and that won't work either." Said Bakura, who was again pissed at the people that came from that other world, and their diversion from wanting to reveal their names.  
"No, we are not stalling. I am Remus Lupin, and this man is Albus Dumbledore. We are here on behalf of the kids that have taken up residence in your home." Said Remus, who was starting to look a little pressed for time.  
  
"Hey, Anzu, you might wanna get out of there, there's no more hot water, and you've been in there for hours already!" Yelled Ryou through the open door. No noise, just the sound of the icy water running into the drain.  
"Alright, Anzu, you leave me with no choice, I'm coming in there, cover up if need be." Said Ryou, who cautiously opened the door, and covered his eyes. He slowly opened them to see that Anzu was not in the shower at all, but was stuck in the toilet, hog-tied. Yes, IN the toilet, like she had really fallen in.  
"Anzu, what the hell happened?" Asked Ryou who went and got a towel for her, seeing as she was stark naked.  
"Be right back, I'm getting a knife from the kitchen!" He yelled, after covering her with the towel.  
"Hey, Ryou, what's all the noise up there? Is Anzu dead or something?" Bakura asked, hearing the noise and seeing him run into the kitchen, and get a steak knife from one of the drawers in there.  
"Sorry, can't talk, someone stuck her in a toilet after hog tying her, and she's naked. Gotta run!" Yelled Ryou, flying up the stairs again.  
He reached the bathroom, and cut all the ropes, and left Anzu to get dressed back in the clothes she had discarded for her shower. Both of them were mad red from the situation, but they got over it, as they both came down the stairs a few minutes later.  
"What the hell happened up there, Anzu?" Asked Yami, who was a little worried that there was a traitor among them.  
"Well, this is how it went." Began Anzu. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Well, cliff, kinda. Tomorrow, we find out what happened to her, and they all go to the market. You know, if it seems like I'm leaving people out, (for example, I don't even think I put Seto in this chapter) it's kinda hard to manage over 20 people that are living in one house. In another words, it's hard to get them all to talk in every chapter. Sorry about that, I'll try working a little harder on it. ^^' 


	11. And They're Off!

Disclaimer: XP  
Well, thank you to all who have reviewed. My stories will take a little longer to update now, since I started school, and have about three hours worth of homework a night. But I'll update as often as I can. Well, I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this anymore, since I have a whole bunch of things planned. Maybe something no one would ever think would happen. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"So, tell us what's been going on." Said Ryou, who was still a little red from seeing Anzu buck-naked. Bakura had gotten everyone sitting at the huge dining table, because he felt everyone should know about it.  
"Well, I was getting ready for my shower, like I said I would, but I was about to step in the shower, when someone came up behind me, and well, somehow got me in that damned toilet, and tied me, without me seeing him or her at all. I don't know who did it, but all I know is that they left through the door into my bedroom so I wouldn't see who they were." Said Anzu, who was clearly having problems with talking about it.  
"Well, I don't see what all the fuss is over. All you will have to do is pay about a hundred dollars more on water this month is all." Said Seto, who had been able to use a hundred dollar bill to wipe his ass and not give a damn for the longest time.  
"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Moneybags, but I don't exactly have the hundred to pay for any of that in the first place!" Yelled Bakura, who stomped over to Seto and got in his face.  
"Well, excuse me for having money!" Yelled Seto, who gave Bakura the look, and it was emphasized by the fact that he was about two feet taller than Bakura.  
"Alright, enough, all of you!" Yelled Yami, who didn't like the tension in the room. He walked over to the counter in the kitchen, and grabbed the three hundred off the table, and came back into the dining room.  
"Alright, now we are going to the store. All of you need to put something on, because we are leaving in a half hour." Yelled Yami, whose voice echoed against the walls of the enormous room.  
"It seems you haven't forgotten how to be a dictator, Yami. It comes too naturally to you to even believe that you haven't done all this before." Said Yugi, with a smile. He took off his shoes, and socks. Yami smiled slightly at Yugi before proceeding to do the same.  
"And why the hell are you taking off your shoes?" Asked Malik, who was looking at the both of them like they were idiots.  
"Well, I'm going to do the same thing. I see what they're doing. What they do, is they take as much stuffs off their bodies as they can, so when they go in the rain, they're not going to be as wet for as long after they dry off." Said Ryou, who also started taking off his shoes. (a.n. why is everyone wearing shoes?)  
"It'll be much colder, but it will be easier to dry off." Said Yami, who was already in his black muscle shirt and pants. He was barefoot. Soon everyone was dressed lightly to go out and walk to the store about three miles away. Bakura had put together a list, and gave parts of the list to groups of people.  
"Ok, to make this go faster, I'm making it a race. There are three groups that have a third of the list. The first group to the register gets whatever money that's left over from the groceries." Said Bakura, making himself sound really loud and important. It wasn't working. Lupin and Dumbledore came back from their rooms that had been given to them. No one had even noticed they were missing. They were decked in muggle clothes, and Dumbledore especially looked really silly, from the Hogwarts student's point of view.  
Soon, everyone was barefoot, and ready to go. They were dragging Snape with them simply because Bakura didn't want to leave him alone in his house. He looked like the kind of guy who would take stuff and leave.  
"Ok, the teams are as follows! Group one! Yugi, Neville, Ron, Jou, Snape, Goyle, Malik, and me." Yelled Bakura, putting himself with the group that he thought would need the most help. Or supervision, same difference.  
"Group two! Yami, The Loopy guy,-" Started Bakura.  
"Lupin!" Yelled Harry, Ron, and Hermione together.  
"Fine! Iki, Honda, Seto, Dobby, Harry, and Malfoy." Finished Bakura. Harry and Malfoy looked at each other with looks of disgust.  
"Group three! Ryou, Albus, I think that's your name, right?" Asked Bakura, Dumbledore nodded.  
"Hilary, Crabbe, Anzu, Mokuba, Hagrid, and Hermione." Finished Bakura. Everyone trooped out the door and adjusted to the pouring rain.  
"You know, the race starts now!" Yelled Bakura, and everyone ran, at least those who could. Seto was leading by far, because he had long legs, and ran track when he was younger.  
(Weird announcer dude who wasn't invited in the story)"And they're off! Seto of Group 2 is leading, but Bakura of group 1, Anzu of group 3, and Malik again of group 1 are catching up! OH, that's not good! Seto has tripped over a stone, and he's getting passed! Bakura of Group 1 is leading, and the short ones, Yugi of group 1 and Dobby of Group 2 and Ryou of Group 3 are closing in on the leader! And Seto's up and off, but he's got a lot of ground to cover! And oh my gosh! We have cheaters! The two in the very back, Dumbledore of Group 3 and Lupin of Group 2 have Apparated to the store! This is a major turn around! Ron of Group 1 has also tried Apparating, but ends up in the nearest tree, and is tangled in it! He's sure in a pickle now! There's only about one mile to go, and Bakura of Group 1 is still leading this thing! Wait, Seto has closed in on Bakura, and he's carrying his little brother with him! I can't believe this! And Seto has the lead, with Mokuba of group 3 on his back! Oh my, Iki of group 2 is closing in on Bakura of group 1, who is in second at the moment, tied with Anzu of group 3! And the leader can see the blinking neon sign of the store! It's crunch time now! And I can't believe it! Ron is with Lupin and Dumbledore at the front, and, oh my, we have a winner! Seto and Mokuba have won this thing, followed by Bakura, and a tie between Iki and Anzu. -"  
"Alright, get out of the story!" Please excuse the outburst from the authoress.  
"So Seto and Mokuba won, meaning their teams, 2 and 3, get a ten second head start from Group one." Said Bakura, who also shot a glance at the cheaters that said, "I would have done the same thing". He handed each team their list, and let Seto and group 2 in the store, along with Mokuba and group 3 in the store. After ten seconds, he led his own group into the supermarket, and started looking for the first thing on their list, Asparagus. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* And they're off! Well, kinda. I don't know if I should put in the whole thing in detail, like the race to the store, or if I should go right to the walk home. I thought I did a pretty good job with the race myself, but I don't know. Please R&R and you tell me. Thanks. 


End file.
